The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0006’.
‘SAXZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has greyed-purple flower color, light green pubescent foliage, with compact and mounded plant habit.
‘SAXZ0006’ originates from an open pollination cross made in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘F0571-33’, unpatented, with red flowers with pointed petals, and glabrous foliage.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0006’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed were sown in August 2005 Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selected plant in April 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.